


The Diary of Komaru Naegi

by blizzardfrisk



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa ultra
Genre: F/F, Komaru Naegi - Freeform, Tokomaru, toukomaru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blizzardfrisk/pseuds/blizzardfrisk
Summary: Let's pretend Komaru kept a diary, okay? (Komaru x Toko)





	1. October 27 ~ November 13

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I'm not sure if this is going anywhere, but I've had a lot of Komaru x Toko dreams and I need a place to write them down without having to work too hard because I have too much stress in my daily life to worry about that happening in my fantasies too
> 
> (I'm not sure how I'll go about sectioning this off, so bear with me!)
> 
> Might be some non-con in the future, I'll mark it if there is!

**October 27, 20XX**

I found this cute little notebook while Toko and I were scavenging around today!

I told her I was totally gonna write about her in here; she got mad and told me not to make up lies about her… Well… Toko is really tall! There! Is it a lie, or not? No one will ever know! It depends who you ask!

 ***

**October 28, 20XX**

I showed Toko my first entry. She didn’t think it was funny…

***

**October 31, 20XX**

So, today’s Halloween! Or, what would have been Halloween. Even if anyone wanted to celebrate it, the idea of seeing any living children running around in masks is kind of far from everyone’s ideal right now. I doubt adults feel up to celebrating anything, anyway… I do kinda want some candy though…

***

**November 1, 20XX**

Toko and I tried to have breakfast together, but the atmosphere was… Awkward. I don’t know why. She was a little bit more snappy than she usually was… Ever since last month, I feel like she’s been on edge. She’s a lot harder to joke with than she used to be. I wonder what’s wrong with her? I hope she’s okay. I wish she’d talk to me. We’re friends, after all. That’s what I’m here for. I just hope she knows she doesn’t have to be alone…

***

**November 5, 20XX**

I bumped in to Toko today. By accident, of course! But... It kind of made me feel excited. I've been having lots of these strange feelings about her lately... I guess this is just a girl crush. I heard that those happen a lot in times like these. But still... I just, want to be close to her. It seems like she can't stand me touching her, though...

***

**November 7, 20XX**

Toko and I found this neat hotel in the upper part of the city, it was sooo luxurious looking. I wonder what it was like before the disaster happened? I bet it was someplace movie stars came to relax in, or kings and queens! It looks like some rooms have working electricity too, so maybe we’ll get lucky and find a working shower- can you imagine?!

***

**November 8, 20XX**

I told Toko I thought and area was scary, and asked if she'd hold my hand. She just told me to grow up, and that I should be stronger than that by now. I guess she's right, though.

***

**November 10, 20XX**

So far, all we’ve found are some Monokuma, and a candy bar…  
****

At least it has nuts…

***

**November 11, 20XX**

Oh my God, you’ll never guess what Toko and I found! Not only does this room have working electricity, but water! A hot shower, really?! And it even has one of those fancy jacuzzi tubs, just like rich people have in their homes! It’s dirty, but nothing a good cleaning couldn’t fix! I tried to get Toko to help me out, but she said it was a stupid idea, and if I wanted it clean, I’d have to do it myself. Oh well, she’ll thank me when we have a nice, clean place to bathe again!  
****

***

**November 13, 20XX**

All done! I finished cleaning the tub today; I think Toko thought I was kidding when I said I would clean it, but nope! Two days later, and we have ourselves a nice, clean tub! I’m going to try it out tomorrow. I don’t know that I’ll tell Toko that though, she seemed really irritated at the idea. I guess I’ll tell her after I try it out.

Not gonna lie... I kind of want her to be proud of me. I guess I should think seriously about what sort of feelings I have for Toko...


	2. November 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (look bee a lemon tree)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look, i never said i was good at writing, just that i would do it anyway

**November 14, 20XX**

 

… I don’t even… Know where to begin. Where would anyone start writing about something like this? I’m so confused; my emotions are yelling at me so loudly, all at the same time, I can’t focus on what they’re saying. I need to calm down- just write it out on paper. That’ll help; it has to. So, I guess… At the beginning, then? This is going to be long.

...

I snuck out to go to the hotel tonight. I had all my stuff with me, my gun, and my shampoo. I avoided the Monokuma, I didn’t set off any alarms. I made my way to the tub, and I was so excited to try it. I closed the door, and ran the water. When it got hot enough, I closed the drain and let it start to fill up. I took off my skirt and tossed it to the side, followed by my top and my bra- and then the door to the bathroom flew open, and Toko came bursting in, hollering my name.

 

I grabbed my shirt and tried to cover myself, but I was surprised!

(Thinking back, I should have reached for the gun, but… Moving on.)

 

“K-komaru! What are you doing?!”

She yelled at me like I was doing something shameful.I don’t think I was, but, for some reason I could’t look her directly in the eyes. I guess I felt kind of bad about not telling her where I was going…

 

“I… Just wanted to try out the jacuzzi…”

is about all I could manage.

 

“T-that’s no excuse! It’s way too dangerous for you by yourself!”

along other varying degrees of reprimand.

“And anyway, it’s so dusty in here, I feel like I’m gonna…”

and she sneezed.

 

She changed so quickly. The situation changed so quickly.

Shou was loud and laughing up a storm, and for a second I forgot I was pretty much naked.

“Ooh, did I interrupt something?” she narrowed her gaze in on me,

“Did that wimp finally make a move? And in such a cliche setting, too, she has no taste…”

 

I asked her what she was talking about, and her expression changed from amused to irritated as she rubbed her head and paced back and forth for a moment. She mumbled to herself a lot, before returning her attention back to me.

 

“Okay then Dekomaru, exactly WHY are you standing here like _that_ , then?”

Her tone was both accusatory and confused.

 

I explained that we found this tub a couple days ago, and I wanted to try it out, but that Toko had said she wasn’t interested, so I came by myself. That just seemed to make Shou more irritated than she already was at the situation, but for what reason I couldn’t understand. She began yelling about what a loser ‘she’ was, and some profanity too.

 

After Shou was done yelling, she walked really close to me, and looked me dead in the eye.

“Well then, I guess I’ll just have to help her out, won’t I?”

 

I remember backing up and hitting a wall, the cold feeling of it on my bare skin gave me goose bumps.

“W-what do you mean?”

 

Shou laughed and extended her arm to the wall behind me.

“Oh, my dear Dekomaru, haven’t we told you?” she said in a teasing tone,

“I may not share memories with that child but I do share emotions-“

 

Her quiet laugh had this… Terrifying undertone to it.

“And what my emotions are telling me… Is that she wants…”

Her arm wrapped around my waist, and pulled me towards her.

 

“Seems like the little butterfly got caught in the spider’s web…”

 

She let out a quiet chuckle before she grabbed both of my hands and forced them to the side of the wall, causing my shirt to drop to the floor. I was so embarrassed I couldn’t move. Or, maybe I didn’t want to. Her body pinned against mine as I could feel her lips on my neck, forcing my blood to the top of my skin. My heart just kept pounding and pounding; I became hyper aware of the movement of Shou’s tongue along my skin.

 

She released one of my hands and gripped the other one tighter. I felt all the resistance drain from my body as her hand felt around my body, groping my chest vigorously and seeming to take delight in the sounds I let slip from my mouth as it felt like she nipped at my neck a little harder after each one.

 

I have no idea how much time passed, I was so dazed. Eventually I felt her other hand let go of mine and smoothly skate its way up to my throat; when I looked up I saw Shou’s red eyes looking down at me, a dominating energy in them. Her grip on my neck was apparent, but not enough to choke me. Before I knew it her tongue was in my mouth, and I felt her nails graze over the light fabric of my underwear, sending a surge throughout my body.

 

She found her way between my legs, and I almost lost the strength to hold my body up. Her fingers rubbed gently back and forth over my underwear, causing me to gasp. I put my hands on her shoulders in a shameful attempt to push her off of me, but I couldn’t resist her. First two of her fingers moved in a slow circle around me, but she sped up every time I tried to move myself away.

 

I felt her hand slide in to my underwear an move around either side of me, faster, faster. She moved her fingers from my front, and I let out a gasp as I felt them thrust inside of me. Her fingers moved around inside me as she went from slowly to quickly pulling them in and out of me. My body was hot, it felt like there was a pressure growing inside me, something I didn’t recognise. I felt like I was going to explode.

 

My grip on Toko’s shoulders was tightening when she broke our kiss, but didn’t slow down.

“ _Oh Dekomaru, almost done already? But we haven’t even gotten to the best part~_ ♡”

 

Suddenly I felt a release in my body, and like all the warmth drained from me. I couldn’t stop myself from tightening up around Toko’s fingers, using the last bit of my energy to hold myself up. Sho removed her fingers from me and held them up in front of my red face, with a triumphant look on hers.

 

“ _Poor thing, was that your first time?_ ”

Despite her slightly mocking tone, I couldn’t answer her. I didn’t have the energy.

“ _We’ll have to play more next time, it seems mine’s almost up~_ ”

 

My legs collapsed to the ground, and as quickly as Sho had appeared, Toko’s eyes had returned.

 

I could just feel her stare at me. She didn’t say anything for the longest time, the silence felt like it was cutting deeply. I was so embarrassed, but I couldn’t move very quickly, despite my attempts to cover myself with my shirt again. Finally she asked me if I was okay. I said yes, but I don’t really know. I haven’t processed it.

 

“C-come home when you’re done…”

 

That’s all she said before she left. And now, here I am, writing about it.

Guess I’ll actually get in the tub now.

 

…


End file.
